


Little Darlings

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Another Chicky Story!, Chicky, F/M, Fluff, Hinted At and Already Established, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, To Deliver You From Your Earlier Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sabrina is left on cat-sitting duty by her father. (another Chicky story)
Relationships: The Dark Lord | Satan/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Little Darlings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about earlier today. Wrote this to deliver you all from your suffering.

Lucifer was down in Hell, seeing to some infernal duties, so Sabrina was left to watch over Chicky. She’d found out that the gray, hairless cat’s full name was Chicken, some cruel joke her father had made, a threat that he might one day eat him.

Sabrina knew it was all talk. She’d seen him with this cat, and it seemed it was the only thing he loved other than himself. Yes, he loved her too, surely, somewhere in his convoluted brain, but only because she was an extension of him. At least, that was how she was able to put logic to it, try to make sense of it. But sometimes it seemed much more than that.

Sabrina lay on his bed in the room he kept in Dorian’s Gray Room, and she’d brought Salem with her. The two cats had pounced around for a bit, chased each other playfully, but now they thought she had the best idea: lie there and do nothing.

Salem was on her chest, kneading at her collarbone with his little thorn-like claws. Luckily it was a sensation she’d grown used to. And Chicky, missing his daddy just as Sabrina did, was rubbing his face against her cheek. Both purred like motorboats, and cooed, their voices in their purr.

Sabrina smiled and giggled as she pet them, and they showed their love for her.

When the Dark Lord came back she’d fallen asleep, Salem still on her chest, Chicky resting on her shoulder, little wet nose against her cheek.

The Dark Lord smiled, and settled down with them, giving his cat a pet till he was purring in his sleep, and then he kissed Sabrina on the forehead.

His little darlings.


End file.
